the Story of Red
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: a girl who usually fights anyone who trespass her alley.but one day,she met a group of turtles during her fight in her alley and they want to know her more but what if she has a dark secret?RaphxOC,LeoxOC,MikeyxOC,DonxOC.Rated T for further chapter!
1. Marie Fireshock

Me: hey everyone! Listen, I'm going to make a story but before I start it, I want you to be introduced by…*pulls a rope and opens a big red curtain with sparkles to find four turtles warp in sushi*THE NINJA TURTLES!

Turtles: HELP!

Mikey: I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE EATEN!

Leo: LET US GO!

Don: WE'RE GOING TO DIE!

Raph: *sleeping and snoring*

Me: Well, LETS START THE STORY! *slaps Raph in the face accidentally*

Raph: WHO SLAP ME?

Me: oh boy *runs for my heavenly life*

* * *

I was up on a roof, waiting for the prey to come to my alley. If you're wondering why, it's because I like to fight and I want to cool some steam. Suddenly, I saw five men with money bags who are called The Purple Dragons coming to the alley. _**My**_ alley. They were being chased by…shadows? I know these guys are weak but not _**that**_ weak. Oh well. I was wearing a red dragon shape necklace, a red robe, a red and black cat suit, a red masquerade mask with a black feather on my right side of the mask, a long red whip on my right side of my hip and black boots. Some people say my alley is haunted. But the ghost that haunts them is...me.

I look closer and saw the shadows coming closer and closer. I scan the shadows but I think I gone crazy. I saw four…uh…turtles or something but in a mutated way.

All of them had pads but has different color weapons. One is a blue mask and has two katana. Second is a purple mask and has a Bo staff. Third is an orange mask with a silly face and two nunchucks. And finally, a red mask with two Sais. They and the purple dragons are in my haunted alley. I smirk with pleasure and jump down behind them.

'Boo' I whisper in their ears as they turn around in one second and shiver in fear

'it's…it's…' said one of them as I hold my whip

'THE RED BEAST! AHHHHHHHHH!' the Purple Dragon were screaming like heck as the four turtles look in confusion. The screaming is giving me a big headache as I smack my whip on the ground with anger with the screaming stop.

'Sure hope you guys are in for blood' I said as I whip a man's leg and throw him to the others. After 10 minutes of boredom and screams, they knock out in front of the turtles. I look at them and saw them in amazement.

'Who _**are**_ you' I said with a growl

they were silent for a while until the orange one speak 'y-you're not scare of us?' he said with a hit on the head by the red one

'why would i?' I said calming down but heighten my guard

the blue one cleared his throat and walk up to me. 'I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers. Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. But you can call us Leo, Raph, Don or Mikey' he said

'I see' I said with my arms cross

'and you are?' said the red one

'I am known as The Red Beast. But you may call me RB or Red' I said with a sigh

'oh' said the turtles. I look at the moon and I'm guessing its 10pm

'it been fun and all but I have to leave.' I said as i turn around and stops in the dark 'oh and don't come to my alley again or else _**you'll**_ be my prey and don't worry, I won't tell anyone' with that, I disappear.

I woke up and yawn. BTW, my name is Marie Fireshock. I'm 17 years old and I finish my years in school and move to the adult world while I live in a peaceful apartment. I live alone while my friends are in the other apartments

suddenly, my bedroom door slam right open 'MORNING!' shouted a loud voice as I fell off my bed

'WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR, AMY?' I shouted at one of my friend, Amy

'DUH! We're going to work!' said May who came up behind Amy with Janet. If you're wondering what I work as, I'm a waitress at Café Le Red which is own by my family for generation.

'Ok, thanks' I said in a bored and tired tone.

'Did you're night fights got you tired?' ask Janet

'it did but it got interesting a little' I said

'did you find a strong enemy to fight?' May said in a bored tone

'no but I met four mutant turtles' I said with the girls gasping

'r-really?' ask Amy

'yep! And all of them are guys' I said

'YAY!' shouted Amy

'who are they?' ask Janet

'I tell you on the way' I said as I wear my uniform and we went for the door.

Amy is the cheerful and sweet little girl with blonde hair, yellow maid outfit and has yellow eyes. She may be cute but don't make her looks fool you, she can kick your butt with a good swift kick. May is the shy girl in the team and my close friend. She has amethyst eyes, wears a purple maid outfit, black hair and she does brains more than brawn but she's still a good fighter. Janet is the leader girl of the team with a good sense of direction. She has ocean blue eyes, wears a blue maid outfit and she has light blue hair. And lastly, me. I have red brown eyes, light brown hair, red maid outfit and I'm the most mysteries in the team. (Those who think girls are weak, THEN THEY'RE THE WEAK!) I'm usually a tomboy and I really don't like my uniform much but it's better than being naked, right?

At the Café

'so that's their name?' asks May

'yep and please don't tell anyone else about my encounter, okay?' I said as I clean the tables

'okay!' said May

'Excuse me, miss!' said a man

'coming!' I said as I rush to his table and saw a man and a woman with two babies

'what would it be, sir?' I ask

'I would like to have a mocha coffee, a slice of strawberry cake for my wife and-' he then was cut off by the woman who is his wife

'do you have two bottle of milk for the babies?' said the woman. I look at her then her babies. I have a soft spot for babies. I mean, who doesn't?

'Of course, miss.' I said as I write it down.

At 7pm

'looks like the shops done' I said as I wipe the golden plague.

_The life in others, are not always happy._

_Bring them joy as they bring others cheer._

_Put the past and go to the future._

_For love is the strongest in our hearts_

my grandfather wrote it on the day he open the Café. There was no one here except me and my friends. Then I hear footsteps and a bell ring.

'Sorry, miss or mister. But we're-' but I stop as I look at the guest who came. It was…

the Turtles

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Me: *nervously laugh*I suppose I can't leave this one, huh?

Raph: WHY. ARE. WE. HERE!

Leo: calm down, Raph

Raph: fine *mumbles*

Me: thank you. The name's Star. Nice to meet you!

Mikey: hi!

Don: aren't you a fanfic member?

Me: yes, indeed!

Leo: so you're making our stories?

Me: yep!

Raph: what kind? *glares at me*

Me: um…PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Kidnapping

Me: HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY EVERYBODY!

Raph: I think we need big earplugs for this.

Me: shut that pipe hole of yours!

Mikey: so what's the next chapter?

Me: find out

Leo: are we going to live as humans?

Me: find out

Don: will you stop saying that?

Me: find out

Raph: ANSWER THE DA-

Me: *kicks Raph in the rear*

Raph: *whimpers*

Me: if you get out of control again, you'll dead

Raph: y-yes ma'am

Me: GREAT! ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

I saw the turtles in their signature color robe. I make a fighting stance until my friends came in.

'Who are you?' ask May

'they're the turtles. ' I whisper

'HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?' shouted Amy

'look, we don't want to bring trouble' said the one in blue who is call Leonardo

'then what do you want?' I said getting my whip which is attached to my leg under my skirt (those who think negative thoughts, KNOCK GET OFF)

'look, we just want you to come with us' said the red one who is Raph

'why me?' I ask

'because you're the Red Beast!' shouted Mikey which got glares and hits from his brothers

I pretend to look confuse and tilt my head. 'What are you talking about?' I said in a sweet tone. Mikey look like he saw a cute puppy, Don and Leo roll their eyes and Raph is…looking away and blushing? What's wrong with him?

'Don't lie to us! We know you're her because we-' but Leo just froze. He just scratches his head and blush

'you what?' I said in a more sweet tone.

'We follow you!' said Mikey as he gets a lot of hits from Raph

'you foll-' then my eyes widen 'how long?' I glare at them

'since we met?' Don laugh nervously.

'Since we met?' I think for a while then I widen my eyes. 'YOU SAW ME IN MY BEDROOM, DIDN'T YOU?' I am WAAAAYYYYY mad right now.

The turtles blush and sweat 'we didn't! I swear we didn't!' said Leo. Then Raph mutter something that I only hear. My eyes widen and I tackle Raph to the floor

'YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU?' I shouted with Raph sweating and blushing

'oh no' Amy said

'what?' Leo said

'she's in her bad mood' May said

she's right. I am in a bad mood. I started to growl at Raph and glare at him

'what _**did **_you see' I said in a dark voice

'i-I didn't!' Raph said. He is a little funny and cute when he's nervous. Wait…that didn't happen did it? Anyways, I look at his eyes which are hard to see since the mask cover it. I started growl louder until Janet shouted

'Marie! Don't get too angry! Or else you're tail pop out!' we all look at her but I glare at her

'tail?' said the turtles

I smack my forehead then, out of nowhere, Raph flip me and now he's on top of me. Oh goodie

'what is she talking about?' Raph said looking at my eyes

'none of your business' I said.

'GET OFF OF HER!' then Amy bring her yellow hammer and hit his head

'OW!' he rub his head as I push him off of me

'see ye later, alligators' I got my smoke bombs and throw it on the ground causing it to explode and make a puff of smoke. Me and my friends started to move but then I heard Amy scream

'HELP!' shouted Amy. I went back and kick the orange turtle that grab her leg.

'GO NOW!' I shouted as I block an attack

'what about you?' said Amy

'I SAID GO!' I block again and dodge. The girls look at me worriedly and left like I told them to. I hope their safe. Suddenly, I turn around and I got hit and fainted. Everything went dark

* * *

when I woke up; I look around to find a japan-like room, a punching bag and I'm on a red bed. I suddenly hear voices.

'What if she wakes up? Who's going to speak to her?' said a surfer dude voice. That's Mikey

'then Raph will' said a responsible voice. That's Leo

'WHY ME?' said a rough, tough voice. That's Raph

'because one, she's in your room. Two, she is a tomboy so she's more like you. And three, you saw her naked before' said a smarty voice. Yep that's Don. I blush at the last part.

'I DIDN'T! I SWEAR! I ONLY WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING OUT! I ONLY SAW HER REMOVE HER ROBE THEN SHE CLOSE HER CURTAINS!' Raph shouted. I blush harder and put my face on the pillow

'Raphael, you should calm down. We must protect her before anything else happen to her' said an old but wise voice

'yes, Master Splinter' he said then the door open and I quickly pretend to sleep. I started feel scared and then I felt someone sit on the bed and grab my uniform

'When will you wake up?' a sweet whisper said. I took a peek and saw its Raph. I quickly close my eyes but unfortunately, he saw it

'how long are you awake?' he said in a shout whisper. I sigh and open my eyes.

'For a while' I said as he let go of me

'look, we're sorry about capturing you but-' but I cut him off

'I'm not worry about that but I can protect myself' I said in a whisper

'what can you tell me?' Raph said

'look, right now I have to find my friends!' I said in a shout

'don't worry. my brothers found them' that made me surprise

'what?' I ask

'my brothers found them and capture them. We have to protect you four' I was getting my blood boiling

'WHY?'

'BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW! MY FATHER TOLD US TO!' I'm guessing Master Splinter is his daddy

I snort and I was about to go to the door but I saw Raph in front. I just keep my glare on and growl

'can you let me through?' I said almost in anger

'first, answer my question' he said

'and if I don't?' I said

'then I'll make you' he said with his Sais

I sigh and getting my whip. Wait! Where's my whip? I look around in search for my whip

'what is it?' Raph ask

I garb his neck and pull him close '_**where is my whip?**_' I said in my dark voice

'here' he gave me my whip. I sigh in relief and let go of his neck 'why do you need it?'

'Because…' I trailed off

'because?' he ask

'it belong to my ancestor' I said as I stork my whip

'why?'

'Because it's alive' I look at him and he is in deep shock

'i-it's what?' he took a step back

'alive. It used to be my grandfather's but he gave it to me' I said

'oh' he head for the door and open it. He looks at me at his shoulders 'come on. You're friends are waiting' with that, we went to the center of the place. It's kinda cool.

'You must be Marie' I hear the wise voice again as I turn around to find a…a…A RAT! A MUTANT RAT! I jump in surprise and took a deep breath

'you okay?' Raph ask worriedly

'yeah. I can't take much surprises now' I said

'MARIE!' I look to find Amy hugging me to death

'can't…breathe…dying!' I choke it out as she let go

'sorry!' Amy said

'it's alright' I said getting my breath

'come. You must explain yourself' said the rat

'okay mister…' I wait for his reply

'Master Splinter' he said in a fatherly tone

'oh! You must be Raph and his bros father!' I said in a cheerful way as we went to the living room…I think

'now tell us, who are you?' ask Master Splinter

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Me: finally done!

Raph: one question.

Me: what?

Mikey: what happen to the other TMNT story?

Me: huh?

Leo: the dares of terror?

Me: I don't to do that anymore. Beside, I'm sure someone else has that idea

Don: okay?

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Funny Last Name

Me: hey folks!

Mikey: please don't get too active

Don: I heard you brought some friends.

Me: yep! Here they are!

*Janet, May, Amy and Marie enters*

Me: good to see ya!

The girls: hi!

Turtles: *blush*

Me: ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

"I'm Janet Johnson. I live with alone now and I have a little sister and a mother. My dad passes away when I was 10. Me and the girls met when we were 8 and form a team." Janet points at May "she's May Siren. She's a little shy but she's more of the brains then brawns. She has a little brother and a big brother. Her big bro went to learn the life of plants and animals to form a special animal protection program. Her parents died when she was 7" she points at Amy who is acting innocent "her name is Amy. She's really an active little girl and she's as sweet as a little 4 year old. She's an only child and her parents died in a car accident. Now, she lives with her aunt and uncle who are really nice and they see a lot of weird and scary stuff so it's okay if you're a freak or not. They have two daughters and Amy treats her cousins like sisters." She took a deep breath and sigh

"what about her?" Raph ask as he points at me. Oh boy

"sorry but I don't know much about her. She's always in a few bad moods and she doesn't talk about herself much. All we know is she is the Red Beast and her granddad is de-" but May put her hand to cover Janet's mouth. But I know what she was going to say. I sigh and look at the turtles. They look confuse.

"My granddad died when I was 6. He has been weakening till his life flew to the skies" I said. Leo, Don and Master Splinter nod their heads as if they understood, Mikey has some teary eyes and Raph just put his head down. I never want anyone to know about me.

"Marie, have you told anyone else about my sons?" said Master Splinter

"me and my friends knows. Besides, if I tell someone who is normal then they would either take us for experiments or capture me about the Red Beast" I explain

"aren't you and your friends normal?" ask Mikey. I look at the girls and they nod.

"Looks like we have to show you" Janet said as she forms a blue water orb on her hands. The turtles and their father was amaze.

"Whoa" said Leo

Next, May make a wind blowing in the room. The guys shiver

"E-Extraordinary-y" Don said as he gets some shivers

"ACHCOO!" Mikey sneezes way too loud.

Amy concentrates then suddenly, we saw a few giant rocks flying. She stops as the rocks drop causing us to jump slightly

"COOL!" Mikey shouted. Everyone started to stare at me and I sigh

"fine" I hold my index finger and make a flame. Mikey and Raph laugh and I look confusingly

"THAT'S A SMALL LITTLE FIRE! AHAHAHAH!" Mikey and Raph started to laugh but I smirk

"wait a minute, fellas" May said as she nod at me. I started to point the fire at a dummy. I shot it and the little fire turn into a fireball and burn the dummy to the ground. Raph and Mikey stops laughing and look amaze and frighten. Everyone look at me and I shrug

"I'm always the violence type" I said as I smile

"Marie, if you don't mind. Can you tell us your last name?" ask Leo. That cause me to froze

"sorry but you'll laugh at it" I said looking away

"come on! It's not _**that**_ funny, right?" Mikey said in a little boy's voice which causes Amy to sequel

"We'll tell you!" Amy said in a singing tone.

"It's-" before she could say anything else, I cover her mouth with my hand

"I don't think that's a good idea" but then I felt Amy lick my hand then I let go of her. Belch

"It's Fireshock!" I'm dead. It was silent for a while until the turtles laugh so hard. I started to tear up with hot tears. I felt my temperature rising.

"Marie! Calm down! You're burning and I mean literally!" Janet shouted and the turtles stop laughing. I was still crying and burning. Burning with hate

**"dear child, I know how to make you feel better. Kill them." (My evil demon)**

_"No! You need to calm down! Please calm down!" (My yin)_

I started to feel more burns until I felt a pair of warm arms on my shoulders. I look up to find Raphael

"calm down. You're losing control" he said with those worried eyes. I saw the others putting out a few fires on the ground

"fine" I calm down and the fires disappear. I remove Raph's arms and walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" ask May

I look at the others. "I'm going to take a walk. Be back in a few" I said and left

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Me: that settles that!

Amy: why is there a show call Cyborg Kuro-chan?

Me: I really want to make a story about them but they don't have it in fanfic yet! *bangs my head at a wall*

Marie: what a shame.

Me: right now I ask a friend of mine to teach me how to make a category.

Raph: idiot *I kick Raph between the legs*OWWWWW!

Me: better. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Lira

Me: hi everyone!

Everyone: *sleeping*

Me: *sighs and grab a blow horn*time to wake up! *close my ears and use the blow horn*

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: wake up, sleeping beauties!

Raph: why you little-

Me: ON WITH THE CHAPPIE BEFORE I DIE! *looks at the mad Raph*AHHHHHHHH!

* * *

I lie about going for a walk but I did say I'll be back. I rush to my apartment and grab my Red Beast uniform. I still wonder. How come Master Splinter told the turtles to protect us? I suddenly heard a scream. A little girl screams. I went to a direction of it and saw a little girl running from a group of Purple Dragon. The girl is surrounded and the Purple Dragons are laughing. Before they could get any closer, I shot a rose between the girl and the Purple Dragons. I step between them and saw the girl.

She has little brown eyes, dark brown hair, wears a white T-shirt with a cute turtle picture, red skirt and has a little white horse doll. She looks about 6 or 8 years old. She looks…frighten

"Hey! Who do you think you are!" said a man voice. I turn and they gasp "you're Red Beast!"

My eyes glow red and I start to speak in my dark voice "**what do you want with this child?**" the girl stand and hide behind my leg

"they w-want t-to experiment m-me" she started to feel more scare. My eyes widen and I turn to the Purple Dragons. I give them a snarl and get my whip

**"you have experiment your own kind! How dare you hurt the innocent? You will pay for your ignorance doings!"** I started to move my hands in front of them and felt fire on the palms of my hands. I form a star symbol then I growl

**"HEAT RING!"** I shot a few rings made of fire and they got burn a little and whimper. I walk to the leader and grab his shirt.

**"Those who hurt the innocent, they die and rot to the ground"** I let go and see the girl. I walk to her but she's frighten. I don't blame her. A lot of people are afraid of me. I took another step and the girl didn't go back. I went to her level and smile.

"What's your name?" I ask. The girl shivers but put a determine face

"the name's Lira" she said "who are you?"

"The name's Red Beast but you can call me RB" I said and the girl smile a little. She came closer and hugs me. I never have a hug except my friends and family. She's the first little girl who hugs me without screaming. She back away and had a sad face

"What's wrong?" I ask

"the man that tried to experiment me kill my mommy and daddy" the girl tears up. I hate it when little kids cry. "They even destroy my home and I don't want to be in an orphanage" she really is an innocent girl.

"Why did they experiment on you?" I ask her

the girl look at me and stop crying "you wouldn't believe me" she said.

"Trust me, you can tell me" I said with a confident face

"well…I got super powers" she said. I was shock. How can a little girl get powers! Then again, I and my friends are born with powers so it's even

"what kind?" I ask

"well…I think I got a few light power and psychic powers like telekinesis!" she sure has a lot of powers and I can train her about light powers. Suddenly, she collapses. "I'm tired" she was right. She has a tired look. I think it's time for my transformation

"hey Lira" she looks at me "do you like riding on horses?" I ask as she has a happy grin

"yep!" that's a good thing

"good cause I got some powers too" I transform myself in a white horse with red mane and tail and a red star on my forehead

"cool!" she said

"hop on" I said as she hop on me. She really is light and holds on my neck and her doll. "Hold on tight" I run as fast as I could and I hear Lira little laugh

"Where are we going?" Lira asks. I was going to help her find a home but none of them seems good. I got an idea but it have to do with something disgusting to me. ECK! I feel a little sick but I have no choice

"I'm going to get you a home" I said

"b-but no one wants me" she said in a worried tone

"I know someone who is almost like you" so I rush to the sewers.

Half an hour later

"Gross! They live here?" Lira said as she covers her nose

"don't worry, their home is less stinky than this" I said as I walk a bit

"can you turn yourself a unicorn?" she ask

"no but I can transform my horse form into a Pegasus" I said with a smile

"wow!" she said in amazement. I laugh at that but I suddenly hear footsteps

"what's wrong?" Lira asks but I set her down and transform back.

"Someone's coming" then four shadows came and I was about to strike. When I saw a shadow going faster and head to my way, I pounce and growl at it to find…

Raphael in a shock trance

my eyes widen and jump off of him

"oppsie?" I said in a nervous tone

Raph look at me with an angry face "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE WORRY ABOUT YOU!"

"Raph, Are you okay?" Leo called

"yeah and I found little Marie" he call back

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" I protest

"who's Marie?" I perk up to find Lira behind me

"I'm Marie, Lira. Red Beast is just my fake self" I said in a soft tone. I look at Raph and find him in a shocking face

"what is she doing here?" he said in a whisper

"I brought her here. The Purple Dragons wants her and I recuse her" I explain

"MARIE IS BACK?" shout a group of girls

"we can't let them know about her!" said Raph

"we won't know if we don't try" I said as we went to the lair

Lira hide behind me. I stand at the entrance to find my friends give me a group and bone crushing hug

"MARIE!"

"I…can't breathe! Dying again!" the girls let go and I breathe

"i…have something…to tell you all" I said as I breathe between words

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Me: done!

Raph: THERE YOU ARE!

Me: AHHHHHHHH!

Leo: Raph! Don't hit her!

*Raph hits me*

Marie: run for your life

Me: *starts to hit Raph like a cat*

Raph: HELP ME!

*a puff of smoke appears around me and Raph*

L+D+M: *sweat drops*

Girls: PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Animal Gaurdian

Me: EVERYONE!

Mikey: *screams like a girl* Dudette, stop doing that!

Amy: that's okay, Mikey. Just calm down a bit and-

Me: I'll order pizza

Mikey: PIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAA!

Me: ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

"What is it, child?" ask Master Splinter

I look at Lira over my shoulder "you can come out now, little one" I said with a smile. Lira did as I told her and the group gasp

"MARIE! DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH RAPH!" shouted Janet which cause me and Raph to blush

"NO I DIDN'T!" I shouted as Lira wave at everyone

"who is she, Marie?" Mikey ask

"her name is Lira. She was almost experiment by the Purple Dragons and she's an orphan" I explain and pick Lira up like a mother.

"And now you want her to live with us?" Mikey ask

"yeah. And she's not a normal little girl" I said with a little laugh

"what can she do?" Amy asks as she go tickle Lira a little

"I can do light and psychic powers!" Lira said in a cheerful voice

"are you sure?" Leo said as he eye her

"I can train her light powers" I said then Master Splinter came to Lira and look at her eyes

"I see. You're telling the truth and you must be 7 years old." he said

"how do you know, old rat?" she said as the girls crack up

"he is Master Splinter, dear" I said in a mother tone. Oh great! Now I'm acting like a mother. Everyone to looks at me with a curious look

"what?" I ask and Janet was about to speak but close her mouth. Then Raph put his hand on my shoulder. I turn to him and he has confuse face

"you're acting like a mother" he said and I blush a little

"so?" I ask

"SO? Marie, you're a fighter! Since when did you begin to act like a mother?" May said

"what's next? Raph is going to be the daddy?" Mikey laugh as Raph blush

"she acts more like a sister" Lira said

"alright. We'll keep her." the room was filling with cheers as Mikey go order some pizza until I sense something

"Girls!" I shouted and they have the same expression

"what's wrong?" Raph ask

I look at him with worried eyes "trouble"

* * *

i quickly rush off with my friends behind me. I left Lira with Master Splinter

"we have to hurry!" I said to the others

that's when I saw them.

I saw the Purple Dragons. Burning me and the girls' home…I was furious

"we better get out of here" Raph said but I rush off to the burning building. Ignoring my friends calls. I rush into my room. _"I have to find it!"_ I thought as I blow the fire away a little but it was too much. I went through my bed, bookshelf, everywhere. I collect some of the girls' clothes that survive the fire but I still search for something important to me and my girls. I got May's favorite books, Amy's stuff animals and Janet's picture. I look around. The smoke was getting heavily until I found some of my stuff.

I look at my drawers and found my unburned clothes, my diary and my picture book. I hurried to the window and jump out of there. My whip quickly whips to a pole and I make a landing as I look at the building, burn to ashes.

"MARIE!" I heard a Brooklyn voice. I turn to see my friends feeling relief. I jump to the roof of where my friends stand and gave my friends their stuff

"oh my god! Thank you, Marie!" the girls hug me tightly as I almost shed in tears. I sniff which cause everyone to widen their eyes

"Marie, are you…okay?" Raph ask as my friends pull away with a sad look

"why…" I look at the ground with my hands clutching into fists **"WHY!"**I look at the ground, glaring at the laughing idiots. I jump down and they look frighten

"R-Red Bea-" I don't want to hear his stupid cries. I still look at the ground

**"YOU DESTROY MY LIFE! YOU ALMOST KILL AN INNOCENT GIRL! YOU DESTROY SOMEONE'S HOME! YOU EVEN KILL MY TWO BEST FRIEND! YOU WILL DIE!"** I look up and they look frighten. I look at the broken window. My eyes turn red, my body flares up, my teeth grow sharp, I have a dragon's tail and my hands have claws. I turn to the goons who start to plead.

"P-Please forgive u-us! We-we didn't-" every word they say is a lie

**"YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU? YOU HAVE DONE MANY EVIL DEEDS AND YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU MERCY! IS THAT IT? I WANT TO KILL YOU SO BADLY!"** I grab my whip and it turns into markings on my body. I feel powers growing.

"We know b-but please! Have m-mercy!" but I didn't listen. I punch his face then I kick them to the wall. I grab their leader's neck and snarl at him.

**"You like to kill people? You want to bring misery? You want that?"** he shook his head but I don't care **"TOO BAD! YOU ARE ABOUT FEEL IT ANYWAY!"** I was about to claw his face out until I hear a voice

_you shouldn't do that_

_"Why? He killed the innocents! He killed my two best friends! He should die!" _I thought in my head

_but do you know what would your grandfather say?_

I froze. I look at the ground with my hand in the air. My grandpa…my grandfather

_"he would be…disappointed…"_ I thought with tears in my eyes.

_That's right! So let go of the villain and go to your friends. _M-my…friends

_"who…who are you?" _I thought.

_I'm one of your animal guardian and I will see you soon, my friend._ Then it disappear

I slowly let go of the villain and jump from wall to wall.

When I made it to the rooftop, I found my friends in shock.

"Marie" Janet whispers

I suddenly felt a little dizzy and fall off the roof.

"MARIE!" I heard a shout. I prepare myself for the fall to finish but instead of a hard, solid ground. I felt a pair of warm arms. I look up weakly to find…

Raphael.

I smile "thank you" I felt some slumber. My powers really drain well. I slowly fell to a deep sleep in Raphael's arm as I hear his heartbeat. It really is peaceful like…like…

like harmony

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Me: WHO WANTS PIZZA!

Everyone: ME! *quickly eats a pizza*

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Burn Marks

Me: hi everyone!

Raph: at least you got quieter

Marie: he's right.

Me: yeah, yeah.

Mikey: *burps*

Me: gross!

Amy: *giggles*

Mikey: *blush*

Me: love is in the air tonight. ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

Man, it hurts like heck. I think I'm still alive. Either that or I'm in heaven. My left arm and right leg seems hurt but I feel a something hugging me. I open my eyes and I saw Ra-RAPH SLEEPING WITH ME? HE'S HUGGING ME TOO? Okay, don't panic. Okay, all I have to do is nudge him a little and he'll move. I nudge him a little but instead of letting go. He hugs me tighter and I squeak a little. This is one weird day.

"Raph?" I nudge him but he groan so I try again "Raaaph" I said in a sing tone but he groan a little louder. I was getting a little annoy. "Raphael?" I said but he started to growl. That's it. Sorry Raph but you leave me no choice

**SMACK!**

"OW!" Raph look at me angrily but soften and blush pink. "Um…" he said in a nervous way. I sigh and look at him strongly

"what am I doing in your room?" I ask with my arms cross.

"Well…uh" he looks away and I sigh again. I look around and saw my stuff on his drawers.

"Why is my stuff in your room?" I ask but no answer. I look at my clothes and they were same as last night. My Red Beast uniform "you're lucky you didn't touch me to change me" I blush a little when I said that. I look at Raph and he still didn't look at me. I sit next to him and saw he's ashamed. I'm no good at comforting people…or turtles for that matter.

"Um…listen. I'm sorry I slap you but you didn't let me go so…um…I have to do what I have to do, okay?" I said in my most apology voice but he still didn't look at me. "I'm REALLY sorry, Raphie" I quickly cover my mouth as Raph look at me

"what did you call me?" he ask. I am in deep trouble

"nothing" I said but Raph still look at me. Then a long silence came and Raph rub the back of his neck.

"A-Are you…mad at me?" I said

"naw, I'm not mad at ya" Raph said with his smirk "but you did call me Raphie, right?" he gave me a sneaky look as I blush

"I-I didn't" I cruse myself for shuttering "but you did hug me during your dreamland" it was his turn to blush and my turn to smirk

"whatever" he said

"but why did my stuff came here?" I ask

"because…" he said but mutter a few parts

"what?"

"Because you're living with us" he laugh nervously as I was in shock

"WHAT?" I shouted as I started to pace "oh man, oh man…what's next? Amy became Mikey's girlfriend while I was passing out?" I look at Raph who laugh nervously

"that was supposed to be a surprise" when I heard that, I fainted with little horses flying around my head.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Mamma Mia" I said as I wake up again

"I take that as a yes" he joke and I playfully punch him. We both laugh until the door open and we saw a man with a hockey bag

"hey Raph, are you-" he stops and stare at us for a minute "Raph, did you…"

"If its negative stuff, no" I said as I left the room

* * *

I look around the place and found a dojo. I decided to train a bit. I saw a punching bag and go to it. I started to punch at it to relieve what happen yesterday.

First, I save and kept Lira

Second, I almost kill somebody

and Third, I heard a voice in my own head

I wonder when can I meet her anyway?

"Marie?" I jump and saw May. I sigh in relieve

"May, you almost scare me." I look at May who seems disappointing. "What's wrong?" I ask

"you" you answer. I'm confuse

"me?" I ask

"yeah. You were angry last night and you said some sad stuff"

"I just hate the Purple Dragons, that's all" I continue to punch the punching bag

"then why did you say they destroy your life?"

"They did"

"then why did you say you would kill them?"

"I lose control on my anger"

"then why did you stop?"

"My guardian told me"

"what guardian?"

"I'll tell you someday"

"But what do you mean when you said 'you killed my two best friends'?" I stop punching and look at May then the ground

"i…I don't want to talk about it…" I turn and went to Raph's room. Luckily, he wasn't here so I change.

I wear a red shirt that says 'Blood in Your Life', brown jeans, a red cat clip, red sneakers and my red dragon shape necklace. I rush to the kitchen and saw Raph and his brothers talking. I was about to ask Raph where's Lira but when he and his brother look at me, Raph blush as he spill his water on Mikey's head with Mikey complaining and Don and Leo calling Raph.

"Raph?" nothing "Raph?" zip "RAPHAEL!" he fall backwards as his brothers look at their fallen brother

"Raph, are you okay?" Leo ask

"ya think?" he glare at his brothers

"let me see" I help him sit up and saw he had a few burn marks "are these…burn marks?" I look at Raph and I could tell he has something important. "What happen?" I ask again. I look at his brothers and they look the same as Raph's face. I started to get worried "PLEASE, TELL ME!" I shouted as my friends came in

"what happen?" Janet asks

"RAPH WON'T TELL ME ABOUT HIS BURN MARKS" the girls look at each other and then look at me. They…knew?

"You knew?" I ask and started to cry. Then Lira came in

"Marie, what's wrong?" Lira asks. I look at her and I quickly went to Raph's room and cry in his pillow. After 30 minutes, I heard the door open and I slowly look up to see…

Raphael

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Me: I'M DONE!

Marie: I think we need a soundproof room

Raph: ya got that right.

Me: you're joining you're girlfriend

Raph and Marie: *blush*

Me: good. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Fluffy and Puffy

Me: hey y'all

Leo: Star, have you seen Mikey

Janet: or Amy?

Me: their having a date

Leo and Janet: O.o

Me: I take that as a shocker

Raph: ya think?

Me: shut it, lover boy.

Raph: *shuts up immediately*

Me: Now, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

Raph came in and sit on the bed. He had a worry look and I shiver.

"Marie, i-i…" he tried to say but started to scratch his neck. I still feel tears in my eyes and Raph look a little scare. "Marie, we're really sorry. It's just that…well…it's hard to explain." He said in his nice but rough tone. I slowly sat up and look at Raph

"when did you get them?" I ask in a serious tone

"well…I think it was when…" he mutter the last part

"huh?" I started to glare at him

"when I caught you last night" he mutters. He caught me last night…oh right, it was before I pass out

"you mean the burn is from…" he nod and I just look at him

"I don't know how but I think it's from that markings you have" he explain and he wasn't wrong. I look at the burn marks on his arms which he caught me with.

"My markings made that?" I point at his burn marks and he nods. I started to laugh in happiness and he look at me like I'm insane

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" he growl as I stop laughing

"nothing. I'm glad you have those marks" he looks hurt and I start to giggle "no. I mean you got those burn marks BECAUSE of my markings. It's a good thing" I explain

"I'm confuse" he said as I sigh

"it's like this. You rescue me, right?" he nod "and did you feel ANY pain?" he look surprise and shook his head. Luckily, he didn't get burn. "Then that means you'll get some good dreams for a week!" he look shock and I laugh a little.

"I thought I would get hurt" he falls on the bed and look at the ceiling

"actually, you're lucky you're my friend" he look at me weirdly "cause if you're not, I could cause a very painful burn that could cause black skin by now." he look a little surprise.

"So the getting your good dreams is one time only?" he ask

"yep! You got burn, you can't get any more" I said in a cute baby voice which creep me out a little.

Raph chuckle a little "cute" he mumbles. I blush a little of the comment and clear my throat

"we should...um...get going" I started to walk to the door but when I open it…

**BAM!**

The whole team fell on the floor and I really don't like eavesdroppers

"OW…" Mikey said as he rubs his head. Raph jump off the bed and glares at them

"hi guys…" Don nervously laughs

"WHAT are you doing" I ask as I growl

"we were…just…CLEANING THE FLOOR!" Leo lies since he is the WORST liar in the world

"y-yeah! We are" Janet lies too but I know she's not a liar

"Janet Johnson, Leonardo Hamato, you are _**the **_worst liar I ever met" I said as I get out of the room and pick up Lira

"are you mad at me, Marie?" she ask

"yep. And no more video games for you, Mikey and Amy" I said in a sisterly tone

"WHAT?" Mikey and Amy shouted. They always like to play video games

"you heard me! No video games for a week!" I scold at them as they whimper.

"Marie" I turn to see Master Splinter "I wish to speak with you" I put Lira down and follow Master Splinter

* * *

we were at the living room and he a serious look on his face "Marie, was you're grandfather's name Muto?" how the heck did he know my grandfather's name? I nod at Master Splinter.

"I see. Do you know why you and you're friends are being protected?"

"I heard you told them to" I answer

"actually, someone told me to" I almost pop my head up but give a stern look

"what do you mean?" I ask in confusion

"a ghost named Muto told me to protect you and you're friends" I open my mouth wide open

"m-my grandpa…t-tell you to…" Master Splinter nod his head and I lay back on the couch "Mamma Mia" I said in shock

"now tell me, who was you're two best friends that died?" he ask as I stand straight

"who told you?" I ask in anger

"my sons" I am so going to kill those turtles

"alright. I'll tell you my tale. I was 7 years old…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was walking with my best friends. A white dog named Fluffy and a red cat named Puffy. They never fight like other dogs and cats. They really are close like sisters since they're girls. Until one day, I was walking home from school. I saw the Purple Dragons coming at me. Fluffy and Puffy are in front of me as they growl at the Purple Dragons._

_"GET OUT OF THE WAY, MUTTS!" the leader shouted as his gangs beat them up. I feel sad but then I feel…anger, sorrows and power. I started to growl as I transform. My teeth grow sharper than a shark's tooth, my hands turn into claws, my eyes turn dark red and my body started to have red markings._

_"__**LEAVE THEM ALONE!**__" I started to charge at them and they cried in pain. I scratch their faces and they were scared._

_"L-LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! SHE'S A FREAK!" the leader screamed as his gang runs for their life. I look at my best friends. They have blood everywhere. I started to cry. They whimpered as I pick them up in careful care. I heard them…I heard them talk_

_"Marie…we are glad you're our mistress and best friends" Fluffy said_

_"we couldn't ask for a better friend and mistress" Puffy said as they have tears_

_"and this is our final time together. We are best friends forever. We love you, Marie" they both say in unison as they slowly close their eyes_

_"Fluffy?" I shook them "Puffy?" it was the same. No answer "FLUFFY, PUFFY!" I screamed the top of my lungs and sob with tears drop on their fur. They were gone. Gone forever._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_ I started to tear up as I choke on my words, until I heard a sob behind the couch. Me and Master Splinter prepare ourselves and look at the couch to find…

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Me: time for a cliffhanger!

Leo: is that really necessary?

Me: DUH!

May: she is so hyper.

Me: HEY! I am NOT hyper!

Don: yes you are.

Me: oh NOW Don is dating May?

Don and May: *blush*

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. They're Back

Me: looks like everyone is happy!

Don: Star, Mikey done something you don't want him to. *Mikey comes in*

Me: what's wrong?

Leo: Mikey broke you're vase.

Me: O.o

Mikey: Star?

Me: **you better run, Mikey!**

Raph: RUN MIKEY! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Mikey: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: ON WITH THE *punch Mikey*CHAPPIE!

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" I shouted at the eavesdroppers who are my friends.

"N-nothing…nothing" Janet said between sobs because of the story i told

"please, Marie. They are only wanted to know and they care for you" Master Splinter explains as I look at the eavesdropper

"sorry. I guess I was a little heartbroken from the story…" I started to cry a little as everyone came to my aid

"Marie, we-" but I cut May off

"i-I need some time alone…" with that, I went to the surface.

* * *

I was on top of a roof; I saw a boy with a puppy and a girl with a kitten. I started to tear up. I still felt the pain…the pain I roar at the night and then I heard a footstep. I started to turn around and saw a certain turtle coming. Raphael.

"Hey" he said

"hi, Raph" I turn back to the streets and sigh.

"You okay?" he asks

"yeah…just sad…"

"oh." Then an awkward silence spread the air until I speak

"Raph?" I ask

"yeah?"

"Do you know why I hit anyone who enters my alley?" I ask and look at Raph

"no" he answers in a voice of confusion

"it's because that alley is when my friends died" Raph look at me in a worried face and I think I saw pity, sorrow and…emptiness…Suddenly, I heard a voice

_Marie…_ I look around and I look at Raph

"did you hear that?" I ask and Raph got into a fighting stance

"yeah…" he said as he stands by my side

_Marie…_

"It's…calling me" I whisper

_Marie…Go to the alley…find us…_

"I need to get to my alley" I said but I suddenly fall to the ground and felt pain "w-what happen?"

"Damn it! The pills wore off." What the heck is he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" Raph look at me and picks me up bridal style. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, RAPH?" I shouted

"the pills that Don gave you while you pass out wore off. Your left arm and right leg is hurt, so I have to carry ya" we both blush as Raph hop from rooftop to rooftop

* * *

we are at my alley as I begin to feel my leg heal. Raph put me down and I walk a little.

"Be on your guard" I said as I sense a presents. Suddenly, I saw red and white eyes in the dark. Raph stand in front of me.

"Stand back" Raph said in a deadly tone. I sense a familiar sense and I came in front of Raph.

"Raph…I think…" I was starting to feel it. I widen my eyes. The sense…it felt like-

"MARIE!" two familiar voices are heard as someone ponce on me. I look up to see a big wolf and a big tiger smiling

"Marie, it's us! Remember?" I started to feel like I know them…then it hit me like lighting shock me. I hug them. I hug my best friends

"FLUFFY! PUFFY!" I cry as Raph look shock

"WHAT THE SHELL IS GOING ON?" he shouted. We all look at him. Fluffy and Puffy got off of me as I stand up

"Raph! They're back! They're really back!" I started to hug him tightly and kiss his cheek. I blush when I found out what I done. I let go as I saw him blush pink.

"Marie, who's the hothead?" Fluffy ask

"oh…um…sorry. Raph, this is Fluffy and Puffy. Girls, this is Raph" I said as they smile

"hi!" Puffy said

"But why are you like this?" I gesture their new forms

"you see, after we got beat up by those punks, we thought we were goners but you brought us back." Puffy explain

"w-why? H-how" I smile as I cry in happiness

"you're wish came true" Fluffy answer

I was so happy, I hug them so tightly

"M-Marie (ACK!) we know you miss us but…we need to BREATHE!" I let them go as they took some breaths

"by the way, whose the one that told me to make the bad guy live?" I ask as Fluffy and Puffy look at each other then they look at me

"Fluffy did" Puffy said

"sorry to ruin the moment but we have to go home." Raph said as I look at him

"can they come?" I point at my friends

"I guess…why not." I started to hug him

"THANK YOU, RAPHIE!" he blush red

"since you call me Raphie, then I guess I have to call you-" but Puffy cut him off

"you could call her by her middle name" I cover her mouth but too late. I saw Raph smirking. Oh no

"and what would it be?" he ask with that evil smirk

"Katherine!" Fluffy answer as I cover her mouth and I started to sweat

"Katherine, eh?" he smirk and I grumble

"we better go home" i mumble as we went to the sewers

* * *

we are at the sewers and Fluffy and Puffy didn't seem to like the smell one bit

"does Raph and his brother live here?" Puffy asks

"well, they have to keep hidden so they live here" I said as Fluffy gags

"we're here" Raph said as we saw some light

"WE'RE HOME!" I shouted as everyone came in

"Marie! You're-" but they gasp before they finish

"hi" Fluffy and Puffy said in unison

"I'm Fluffy"

"and I'm Puffy!"

"And we're Marie's animal guardians and best friends!" they said in unison

Everyone beside me and Raph look shock with mouth open wide and eyes like saucers.

"M-Marie…t-they're…we-we…what happen?" Janet shudders as I laugh

so we explain how it happen

"wow…just wow" Leo said in wonders

"I was wondering if they could stay here, if you don't mind." I ask Master Splinter

"of course. They are you're family and they are welcome to stay as long as they wish" Master Splinter said

"thank you, Master Splinter" I bow to him and hug him. I back away and smirk at Amy

"so, you're dating Mikey?" Amy and Mikey blush and nod

I giggle "you have my blessing and I hope you guys are happy" I smile.

"Race ya" I said to Fluffy and Puffy

"You're on!" with that, we rush to Raph's room and we all slept.

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Me: YAY! FLUFFY ANF PUFFY IS ALIVE!

Raph: but they'll die by your screaming.

Me: *glares at Raph* i hope you're having extra lives

Mikey: *sits on a wheelchair*Ow…

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Dark Mist

Me: KONNICHIWA!

Everyone (expect me): AHHHHHHHHH!

Me: calm down. Sheesh!

Mikey: you scare my pants off, dudette

Raph: we don't wear pants, Shell fer brain *hits Mikey on the head*

Mikey: OW!

Me: well, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

"Focus, Lira! Focus" I said as Lira form a small light ball. We are training at the dojo while the others are doing other stuff in the morning. Lira is so excited about her first day of training; she woke up at 6 am, waking me and Raph. Raph was mad at her but Lira cry and Raph start to feel a little sorry and panic. I told Raph that I would train her since she's like me when I have my first training.

"I'm doing it…I'm doing it" she said with confidents and shot the light beam at the wall which we saw Mikey looking at us through the hole

"sorry!" I said as Lira drop to the ground "I think we have enough training for today" I said to Lira. She really is a confident girl. We went to the kitchen and I look through the fridge

"what do you want for lunch, Lira?" I said as I look at Lira

"pancakes, please!" she said with a smile. Then, out of the blue, Mikey came with a knife and a fork

"I want pancakes, too!" he said with a big smile. I and Lira laugh with Mikey sitting down on the chair.

"Well, I guess I could make a few batch" I started to cook until I heard Puffy and Fluffy coming in.

"Hi guys!" Puffy said

"Marie, are you making pancakes?" Fluffy ask. I nod as Puffy and Fluffy had a huge grin

"wow! I want eat some of those too. It's been a long time since we ate it" Puffy said

after a few minutes, I make the pancakes for everyone and they started to talk some funny stuff. Mikey even try to make a pancake flip to the ceiling but it end up landing at his face. We all laugh until I heard my demon

**"I see you're feeling good."**

_"What is it this time, Dark Mist?" _I ask in my head

**"Oh nothing, I just want to let you know that I'm right behind you"**

I look behind me and I saw Dark Mist. She has dark red eyes, dark red hair, black dress extends down to her thighs, a black bolero, pair of leggings and a pair of black pumps, a black cat clip on her left side and a black dragon shape necklace. You could say she looks like me.

"YOU!" I shouted. I look at everyone and they look confuse

"dudette, you okay? Why did you shout?" Mikey ask. I can't believe it! They can't see Dark Mist?

**"Your friends can't see me. Not yet, anyway"** I turn to Dark Mist and growl

"what do you want?" I said with venom. Suddenly, Leo, Raph, Splinter and the girls came in.

"Is everything alright?" Splinter asks

"Marie is acting weird" Lira said and I still look at Dark Mist

"again? This happen a few times now" May said. Yes, Dark Mist has come in and out a few times but for a few minute or so.

**"It is a shame that I can't meet your friends. Especially that red sexy one." **I growl louder as she licks her lips seductively.

"You got some nerve to call Raph the sexy one" I said. Everyone look at me like I'm crazy. I snarl at Dark Mist as Mikey whisper to the blushing Raph

"is it me or did Marie say something disturbing" he said as Raph glare at him

"Marie, what's wrong?" May ask as I turn to her

**"these people are starting to think you're a maniac"** I am really starting to piss off

"Marie?" May ask as I sigh

"it's nothing, May" I was about to walk away but Dark Mist came close and she whisper in my ear

**"I may be you're demon. I maybe trap. But I will be BACK!"** she laugh evilly as she disappear. I shiver as I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I look at my left and I saw Raph

"you mind telling me what the shell is wrong with you?" he ask but I ignore and I saw May looking at me worriedly. I went to the entrance but then I got bump

**OW!**

I fall backward and I saw a girl with red hair, green eyes, purple shirt and brown jeans.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" she helps me up as I just stare at her. I nod as Raph came in

"Hey, April" Raph said as I look at him and then the girl who I presume named April

"Hi, Raph. Who's she, you're girl?" she smirk as me and Raph blush. Then Dark Mist talks again.

**"No 'cause he's mine."** I growl and I was starting to burn the pancakes

"AHHHHHHHH! THE PANCAKES ARE ALIVE!" Mikey scream as I turn to see the pancake really ARE alive. The pancakes started to make a fire and burn on the wall. Janet rush to wash it out as Raph pick up Lira and took her to me. We look at Janet and found words on the wall.

_I will return to your world. And when I do, I will crush your friends and have you and your friends of the dark in my side! Enjoy your life while you can turtles and humans. I WILL return._

_Sincerely,  
DM  
_  
"DM?" Don asks suspiciously. Leo looks at Splinter.

"Master Splinter, do you about this?" Leo asks as Splinter shook his head

"I have not, Leonardo. But maybe the girls have known what it is." He said gesturing me and the girls.

"Sorry" Janet said

"I got nothing" Amy said

"nope" May said. Everyone look at me curiously. I raise a brow

"sorry, I don't know about this" I lied but it didn't fool May and Splinter.

"But you're good in magic. You must know something!" Mikey ask. I shook my head no and everyone sigh.

"Marie, can I ask you something?" Don asks as he gesture me to go to the dojo.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Me: voilà! Perfecto!

Raph: yeah, yeah, you have your fun.

Marie: come on, it's not that bad, right?

Raph: I guess…

Me: *cough*lovebirds*cough*

Raph and Marie: *glares at me*

Me: uhhhhh…PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Don and May

"Sure" I said in a calm tone

"you know May well, right?" Don asks

"are you trying to get her to like you?" I smirk. Don started to blushes and scratches his head

"h-how did you know?" he asks.

"Its written in your face. Everyone knows about it. Well, except May. Of course" Don blushes harder and sigh

"what am I going to do?" he asks. I look pity at Don. Sometimes, I don't know if he's into this kind of thing or not.

"I can tell you what she likes." Don's head perk up and grab my shoulder

"WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT?" he shook me as I got a little sick

"e-e-e-e-easy, D-D-D-D-D-Don" he let me go as my head starts to feel dizzy

"sorry." Don apologizes

"anyway, she likes lavender and marigolds. She's allergic to poison ivy and black spices. That's all I can tell you and an advice: just be yourself" I said as Don write a list

"thanks, Marie!" he shook my hand and go order some things for May.

an hour later

I walk around a little and saw Mikey and Amy playing video games, Lira talking to Splinter, Leo training with Janet, Don went out to get the flowers, May reading a book and Raph went to build his bike. I decided to go see Raph and his bike at the garage (where they put the battle shell). When I got there, I saw him talking to Casey.

"Hi guys" I said as the two boys look at me

"hi Marie" Raph and Casey said

"what are you doing?" I ask

"I'm helping Casey here to make April be his girlfriend." Raph said in a determine tone. I roll my eyes

"please, you don't know anything about girls" I said as Raph smirk

"oh ya? How can you prove it?" Raph said

"I'm a girl, Raph. And I can help Casey with his problem" I said

"she has a point" Casey said as Raph glare at him then look at me

"but how can you help him?" Raph said

"all he has to do is be himself" I said

"you mean a butt-kicking, dirty breaking, idiot jerk?" Casey ask

"that's the macho you. You just have to be yourself" I said looking at Casey

"you mean the sweet kind of guy?" Casey asks

"exactly like that!" I said with a smile

"no way. Girls like strong types. So he has to be a tough guy" Raph said

"oh really? Well, I just told Donny to be himself and I think it's going to be great!" I smirk

"let's have a bet. If Don got May as his girlfriend, we'll do you're plan. But if it fails, Casey will be tough guy, deal?" Raph said as he reaches his hand

"deal" I said as I shook his hand and smirk.

"Besides, I'm sure the tough type wins, right Casey?" Raph said as we turn to Casey

"yeah. Maybe like Marie liking you?" Casey smirks as Raph and I blush. I started feel boiling and I hit Casey on the head. "OW!"

"Idiots" I said as I turn and walk to the living room. When I got there, I saw Don holding marigolds and lavenders in one bouquet.

"What did you do, Don?" Raph ask with Casey behind him

"I'm trying to get May to like me" he whisper to me, Raph and Casey "do you think she'll like it?" he asks. He's in a lot of stress today.

"She'll love it" I said with a smile

"okay. Thanks!" Don rushes to May as Raph, Casey and I go spy on them

"um…May?" Don ask nervously with the bouquet behind his back

"yes, Don?" May asks as she looks at his eyes.

"Um…t-t-these a-a-a-re for…for…for you" he gave the bouquet to May as she gasp.

"Don, there beautiful" May said as she hugs him

"and i-I need to tell y-you something" he said

"what is it?" May asks as Don grabs her hands

"Not here. Follow me" Don bring her to the roof and Raph, Casey and I gave each other a sneaky look and follow them

* * *

we're at a tree, spying on the two lovebirds on the roof.

"So, what is it, Don?" May ask as she looks at his eyes

"well…um…you see…um…the truth is…what I'm trying say is…" Don said as he starts to have a nervous breakdown

"yes?" May starts to lean closer to Don

"um…well…i…i-i-I lo-lo-" the guys and I lean in closer and closer to the lovebirds "the truth is i…i…" he starts to sweat

"you what?" May asks as she place her hand to Don's cheek. I watch in amaze.

"THE TRUTH IS I LOVE YOU!" Don shouts as May look at him in surprise and kiss him. I look at the guys and they have a sweet look. I look back and smile. When May pull away, Don just blush pink

"I love you too, Don" she said

I was so happy, I had to cover my mouth to conceal my shouting of congrats. Then, I look at Raph and smrik.

"I win" I said as Raph remember the bet and grumbles

"so I have to act goodie?" Casey asks

"yep!" I said as Casey jumps of the tree and find April

"man, your good at this stuff" Raph said as I look at him

"thanks" I smile and notice Don and May going back inside "we should get going" I said as I step down on a branch. Suddenly, the branch broke and I almost fell when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I look up to see Raph at my face. I blush red as Raph hoist me up. I look at him and saw a shade of pink on his face.

"t-thank you" I said

"don't mention it" Raph said as he hold me and got me down. When we got to the living room, we saw the whole team congratulating on May and Don's togetherness. Everyone look at us and grin

"looks like Marie and Raph are back from somewhere" Mikey said as he chuckle. Fluffy and Puffy came to me as I bent to them

"where have you been?" Puffy ask as I pat her head

"it's nothing. Let's go to bed" I said as everyone said goodnight

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Me: well that was exciting.

Marie: you have Raph hoist me?

Me: yep! And you like it!

Marie: you sneaky girl

Me: I know. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Raph the Most

I twist and turn as I dream about something.

_~Marie's Dream~_

_I saw a door. A brown door with a yin yang prints on it. I walk to it and open it. I saw a white room with a black robe and a white robe. I walk to them and they remove their hood. My yin, Nin is the white robe while the black robe is my yang, Nang. Nin has a yin symbol on her forehead and Nang has a yang symbol on hers._

_"Marie, we have something to tell you" Nin said_

_"what is it?" I ask._

_"Sit down" Nang said as she makes three chairs appear. I did as they told me to._

_"What's wrong" I said in a serious tone. I felt a present of them telling me something big._

_"We have a vision. It seems we have Dark Mist lurking the shadows" Nang said as my eyes widen_

_"you mean…" I said as Nin finishes my sentence_

_"yes, she will be out of you."_

_"When?" I ask them_

_"when your friends and the turtles begin their relationships" Nang said in an 'I don't care' tone_

_"I see" I thought a bit. Don and May are in, Mikey and Amy are in. all that's left are Leo and Janet and Raph with someone else. "Is Raph part of this?"_

_"No, he isn't" Nin said in a serious tone but I notice a bit happiness in her tone. Looks like Raph is out. So Leo and Janet are left._

_"Does Dark Mist want their dark sides?" I ask_

_"maybe. Now, you must be on your guard and hope she doesn't get them." Nang said_

_"especially Raph" Nin said_

_"why is Raph needed?" I ask_

_"because we notice Dark Mist is falling for his evil self" Nin said. My eyes widen_

_"y-you mean…" I was too shock to finish. Dark Mist + Love= SO WRONG!_

_"Yes. She plans to have him on her side. Keep an eye on Raph the most" Nang said as she laughs a little. I raise an eyebrow_

_"what's so funny?" I glare at her_

_"you have to spend Raph the most" she was right. At this rate, Raph will think I'm a stalker. I sigh. I have no choice._

_"Fine…" I look at Nin and she was giggling. I smirk "what about you?" they stop laughing when I said that. They blush a little and we all laugh. Suddenly, Nin and Nang look at me._

_"It's time for you to wake up, now." I nod to Nang and Nin as I start to wake up._

_~End Dream~_

I woke up and look around. Raph isn't here and the clock says 10:00. I'm still in my red PJs. I start to change. I wore a white shirt with a red dragon shape at the center of it, red jeans and white sneakers. I never took off my necklace since it belongs to my grandpa. I walk down stairs and saw Mikey and Amy playing video games, Lira and Splinter are meditating, Leo and Janet training, Don and May making a machine and finally Raph who is not here. I have to keep an eye on him. I rush to Mikey and ask him.

"Where's Raph?"

"Fixing his bike" Mikey answers without looking at me.

"Thanks" I rush to find Raph and luckily, he's safe in the garage. I stare at him in the shadows but when Raph stops fixing, I sense he's looking for me.

"You better come out" he said. I walk out of the shadows and Raph continue to fix. "Is there something you need?" he asks but I didn't answer. "Well?" he asks looking at me. I still didn't answer and Lira came in

"Marie, can we go training now?" Lira asks. I nod since I'm going to train her. Besides, I'm sure he can take of himself…for now. Lira and I went to the dojo. She seems to improve a little. But I still can't help feeling that Raph have something.

"Marie? MARIE!" I snap out of my thoughts and look at Lira. She seems to be worry. "What's wrong with you?" she asks me. I sigh and bent to her level as I ruffle her hair.

"It's nothing" I said but Lira still have the same emotion

"no, it's not! Now what's wrong?" she said starting to tear up.

_"You can tell her." _Nin said

"there's something I been keeping." I said as Lira grows more concern

"what is it?" she asks as we sat down

"remember the writings on the wall?" I ask her

"yeah?" she got confuse "you know DM?"

"Yes. She is a demon. She was supposed to be sealed in a vessel but she got out"

"but why didn't you tell the others?"

"Because…" I started to become silent

"because?" she asks worriedly

"Because she is dangerous. I was afraid she will capture you because of me." I said as I tear up

"why was she call DM?" I look at her with a serious face.

"That's just an initial. Her real name is Dark Mist"

"how do you know her?" I'm guessing I have to tell the truth

"because I'm her vessel" she started to get scare but she stand straight

"what does she want?" I was shock. She wants to know.

"She is after the evil side of our friends. Janet, May, Amy, Leo, Don, Mikey and…" I couldn't bear to say

"who?"

"She wants Raph the most."

"Then I'll help!" I look at her like she's insane

"but I can't let you-" but she cut me off

"I want to help my Ane!" she learns Japanese? That's a surprise and she calls me her big sister

"okay. I have a job for you"

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Raph: that was awkward.

Me: JUST LIKE IT!

Marie: what's wrong with you?

Me: I'm just mad

Marie: on what?

Me: nothing. PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Nang's Puppet

I went to the garage to find Raph fixing again. Lira has to keep an eye on the others. I started to lick my lips seductively and-WAIT! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? I shake my head and look at Raph. I walk to him but I get a strange feeling of getting him. I soon found out I was near Raph who didn't know I came. I started to lean to Raph's ear. I don't know why but I just felt like my body is doing on its own. I talk with Nin.

_"Nin, what is happening to me?" _I ask her

_"your body is doing on its own. And it's not Dark Mist!"_ But if Dark Mist isn't doing it, that means…HOLY SMOKES! NANG IS DOING THIS! I AM SO GOING TO KILL HER!

"Hey, hot stuff" I said in a seductive voice as I pull away from his ear and cover my mouth. Raph turn to me and look at me confusingly

"did you say something?" he asks as I shook my head and remove my hand

"no, Raphie cakes" I bite my hand as Raph look at me in shock

"uh…Marie, are you feeling okay?" he asks me as he place his hand on my forehead. I blush

"i-I'm fine, Raph" but that didn't fool Raph. He took my chin to look at his eyes and I blush harder

"you sure? You woke up late, you didn't answer me and you started to act a bit different." Raph explain as I shiver. I am SO FREAKING DEAD. Nang make me smirk

"maybe because I feel the needs" I said seductively

"what needs?" Raph ask worriedly. My eyes widen. She's going to make me…

"Nothing" I look away as Raph let go of my chin. I started to feel my lips wanting him

"then why did you call me 'hot stuff', 'Raphie cakes' and you said you want to 'feel the needs'. NOW TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG?" Raph asks angrily. Leo and Janet came to see Raph and me

"what happen?" Leo asks. My eyes are cover in darkness

"MARIE IS ACTING STRANGE EVER SINCE DM WROTE SOMETHING ON THE WALL!" then I saw a shadow. Not just any shadow, a demon shadow. They are Dark Mist's slave. They are loyal to their mistress and she is loyal to them. I saw going to Raph. I could tell him to turn around but it can't. I guess I have to do something that could same me for life. What Nang was about to do.

"AND THAT'S WHY! SHE'S BEEN LIKE THAT EVER SINCE!" I make Raph to me "what are you-" he was cut off because I kiss him as I make a blast at the shadows. I got a good hit so they went away. I was about to pull away when suddenly, I felt his lips. They taste like…apples and chocolate. I started to daze a little as Leo and Janet look at us with wide eyes and Nin and Nang went silent.

_"MAMMA MIA!"_

_**"HOLY SNAP!"**_

"WHAT THE SHELL?"

"OH MY GOD!"

I was a little shock myself but then I felt Raph lick my bottom lip for entrance. When I found out what I'm doing, I gasp and pull away. I saw Raph blush red and I feel my face getting hot.

"I-I…I need to go!" I rush to the living room as everyone stare at me.

"Whoa, dudette, what's wrong?" he asks

"I KISS HIM!" I rush to the surface as I heard Fluffy saying

"who did she kiss?"

* * *

I was up on the roof, feeling a bit of pain in my heart. Why can't I shake this feeling? The kiss kept on repeating and repeating, like it's a record. I then hear footsteps and I can recognize it clearly.

"What is it, Lira?" I ask as I turn to her

"why are you crying?" she asks as she sat next to me.

"I don't know. I kiss my best guy friend and then I started to feel a pain in my heart. Why?" I pull my knees to my chest and crying in it. Lira felt pity and put her hand on my left shoulder

"who did you kiss?" she asks as I wipe my tears off

"R-Raph" I said in a cracking voice

"SAY WHAT?" Lira and I suddenly heard five voices in unison at a tree. Then I hear a thud and came Janet, Amy, May, Fluffy and Puffy

"eavesdropping I see" I said as I glare at them while they went to my side

"sorry, Marie. We were just worry." Janet said in a 'please understand' tone

"I guess I could let you off the hook" I said

"yeah. Even when Leo and Janet started dating" I turn to Amy who got glares from everyone but me.

"OH GREAT! NOW YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE!" Puffy shouted.

"Sorry" I look at Lira and she nods

"we need to go back. NOW!" I shouted as we went back to the sewers

* * *

here's the good news and bad news. The good news is the turtles and Splinter are safe. The bad news is Raph is with Mikey. I started to feel a sting when I look at Raph.

"Ane, you okay?" Lira asks as I pat her head

"I'm fine." I said

"Marie, I sense you have something you're not telling. Is something wrong?" Splinter asks

"yes. We must prepare ourselves."

_"Marie, DM is out of you. She has been release. She's at the park"_

oh great, MORE bad news. I sat next to Raph, I look around and everything seems okay…for now

"Marie?" I snap out of my thoughts as I saw Raph looking a bit hurt and worry

"I'm fine" I said in a calm tone. "There's something I need to tell you all"

"what is it?"

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Raph and Marie: YOU MAKE US WHAT?

Me: oh come on! At least it's not that bad.

Marie: I am going to rip you to SHREADS!

Me: AHHHHHHHH! RAPH, KEEP YOUR LOVER AWAY FROM ME UNTIL SHE COOLS DOWN!

Raph: AHHAHHAHAHAHA! NO WAY!

Me: T.T PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Ginger And Death

"What is it?" Splinter asks

"um…well…my…uh…demon was sent loose into the city and now she's at the park" I said as I nervously look at everyone. Splinter put a serious face.

"Who is your demon?" he asks as I nervously laugh

"D-D-DM?" everyone look at me and gasp

"SAY WHAT!" they shouted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Raph shout as I sigh

"because it's a secret and her real name is Dark Mist" I said as I glare at Raph

"what does she want?" Mikey asks as he wraps his arm around Amy's waist

"I heard Nin and Nang said she wants your dark sides." I explain as I look at Raph

"dark sides?" Leo asks. I look at him then Janet

"yes and she plans to create an army of the dark. She plans to rule the world and control the hearts of others" I sigh and look at Raph. He got a confusing look. I turn to everyone who looks at me like I'm a gigantic bug.

"Why do you always look at Raph?" Don asks and I attend to not to tell him.

"Well…DM plans to be a queen and well…" I look at Raph and he still doesn't get it. "Raph's dark side is the perfect 'item' to be by her side" Raph's eyes widen as everyone started to pretend cough.

"But we're the good guys! We don't have a dark side!" Raph said as I put my grip on the couch.

"YOU STILL DON'T GET, DO YOU!" I look at Raph and my grip got stronger "YOU'RE HOTHEADED SIDE IS PART OF YOUR DARKNESS! YOU'RE ANGER, YOUR HATRED AND YOUR STUBBORNESS! THEY'RE PART OF YOUR DARK SIDES! IT MAY HELP YOUR BATTLES! IT IS YOURS BUT THE DARK SIDES ARE NOT TO BE FOOL! UNLESS THEY ARE OUT OF YOUR BODY, YOU AND YOUR DARK SIDES WILL GROW THE SAME STRENGTH!" I look at everyone and they seem surprise and Raph looks hurt. I look at the ground and clench my hands into fist. I try to hold my tears.

"But you're lucky…" Raph look at me in surprise "yours is not that bad. You find it easy and useful…you have been happy, you have a good life. Yours is hotheaded, Leo is having too much praise, Don is always stuck with smarts and computers, Mikey is being annoying, Janet is being too serious and not much fun, Amy is too much fun and less serious and May is having too much knowledge and having the tricks of the students. But like I said: you guys are lucky" everyone looks at me confusingly.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asks

I went silent. I can't bear to feel the pain again. I look at everyone as I started to feel tears in my eyes. "At least you don't have painful life…" I whisper. Everyone look at me and Raph stand up while holding a fist

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU HAVE A GOOD LIFE! AT LEAST YOU GOT FRIENDS BEFORE YOU MET US! I BET YOU HAVE A BETTER LIFE THAN US! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" I stand up but looking at the ground. My eyes became red and I look at Raph with a death glare and growl.

"YOU THOUGHT I HAVE IT GOOD? YOU THOUGHT I GOT A BETTER LIFE? YOU THINK I GOT SO MANY FRIENDS? THEY BETRAY ME! THEY TEASE ME! THEY EVEN CALL ME A FREAK! A DEVIL! A…A…a" I stop and look at the ground

"A what?" Raph asks as I look at him. I cried my throat out and lower my voice.

"A monster…" I whisper and look at Raph. "You think I have it all easy…but I don't…people hated me because of my powers. And the one that make me go all…seductive…isn't Dark Mist" his eyes widen and I growl "it was Nang, my yang" I sigh and my eyes went back to normal. That was good cause' if it stay any longer, Mikey would have pee himself off and I'm not kidding!

"What do you mean? We're mutants, aren't we?" Janet asks and this time, she's wrong.

"You're wrong, Janet. You guys are mutants. I'm just a demon that should not be abuse with power" I explain as I feel the pain…the pain of killing. "I was once used by my ex-best friend. It was when after the week Fluffy and Puffy died…"

_Flashback_

"Hey, Marie!" an 8 year old orphan girl with a blonde ponytail wearing a kimono dress.

"What is it, Ginger?" I ask

"I have an idea!" Ginger said with a smirk

"what is it?" I ask

"I want to rule the world!" Ginger said in an evil way

"well, how do you do that?" I eye her suspiciously

"easy, by using your powers, we can rule the world!" she laugh evilly but I glare at her

"NO WAY, I'M NOT USING MY POWERS TO HURT PEOPLE!" I said

"but I'm your best friend! You listen to me!" Ginger grab me by the wrist but I resist and run away from her. She pulls out a communicator "SHE'S ON THE LOOSE! GET HER!" then suddenly, a hundred men came and attack me.

_At a Lab_

I have my hands and legs stuck in a machine as I look at Ginger. I growl and glare at her.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY?" I shouted and she only laughs evilly

"I only want to rule the world and you're my power supply" I gritted my teeth and felt like killing her. "You're just a stupid…" I felt fire surrounding me "idiotic…" I started to feel fangs "and most of all…" I started to feel my tail "WEAKLING!" I snarl at her and Ginger freak out. I broke through the machine and do a wolf stance. I look around and saw people running and shooting. I dodge their attacks and make them suffer and beg. They all went out cold as I walk dangerously to Ginger. I have red eyes, red wings, dragon tail with spikes, dragon fangs and the speed of the horse if I'm running

"M-M-Marie, come on, we're best friend, right?" Ginger said as she slowly picks up a knife. "BUT I CAN KILL YOU EASILY!" she tried to kill me with the knife but my fire caught and she got burn on her hands. She fall to her knees as I garb her by the throat.

"_**You DARE to kill me? Did our friendship mean NOTHING to you?**__" I have tears in my eyes and Ginger only laughed evilly_

"I only use our friendship to get your power. i never want to be your friend. YOU'RE A FREAK!" Ginger said as she laughed louder and louder. Suddenly, a siren was heard and I still hear Ginger laughing. I decided to end my misery so i…i

_End Flashback_

"you what?" Mikey ask. I look at him with death in my eyes

"I kill her…"

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Marie: you have me kill an 8 year old?

Me: YEP!

Raph: you're evil…*glares at me*

Me: I know! PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Respects And Balances

"you did what?" Mikey ask and I sigh

"I kill Ginger. That's it." Amy started to hug Mikey thighter, Janet look at me like I'm crazy, Leo has a dissapointing look, May and Don had sad faces and Raph have this worried look. I felt pain and I look at the girls.

"what?" Janet ask

"nothing. i…need to prepare" I answer and went to Raph/my room. When I got there, I shut the door behind me and cried. I fall to the ground and sob in my hands. I felt to much pain. My past were all painful…painful memories…I felt a hand on my shoulders and I look up. I saw my yin and yang kneeling beside me. I hug them both and cried in their shoulders.

"there…there, Marie. its okay, let it out" Nin said as she pat my back

"I can't believe I'm confrotting you…" Nang said in an annoyed tone but with a hint of pity. I just let go both of them and wipe my tears away. I look at them and they nod.

"you got the war dress?" I ask and Nin nod and appear an outfit. "thanks, guys"

"don't mention it" Nin and Nang said in unison as they disappear

"I guess the war is near" I take the cloth and put it on. I'm wearing a dress with red arabesque patterned tunic and long-sleeved underdress with snowdrops, a red headband with a horse on its right and red flat shoes.

I went to the living room and saw the girls in their war dress. Amy wears the yellow ballerina and her hair is tied into pony tails by the two yellow bows and ballerina flat shoes. Janet wears a blue kimono dress; her hair is a china dynasty hairstyle with a blue flower clip and blue flat shoes. May wears a purple Arabian dress with a purple veil and purple flat shoes. Mikey, Don and Leo look like they could drool all day and Raph seems bored and drinks a milk carton. I get the feeling the girls are trying to be seduce the guys.

"You guys better not mess the floor with your drools" I said as everyone gasp at me. I saw Raph spit his milk at Mikey and the girls squeal. Leo and Don tried get into reality but end up staring at Janet and May.

"OH MY GOD! MARIE, YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Amy shouted and started to happy jump up and down. I swear I think Amy is turning into Mikey. I look at Raph and he's blushing as red as a fire hydrant. I saw Mikey nudge Raph.

"Dude, you're lucky she's yours" Raph glare at Mikey and hit him on the head "OW!" Splinter chuckle

then Lira came to me. "Marie, can I fight?" she asks with those cute little eyes.

"Well…" I look at her and she's using puppy eyes. I CAN'T PUPPY EYES! CURSE MY GUILTY! "okay but if it gets too rough, Master Splinter have to take you home, got it?" I said as Lira nod

"YES, MA'AM!" she salute and I look at everyone

"Are you all ready?" I ask and everyone nod. "then let's go"

* * *

we're at the Battle Shell and I'm pacing back and forth, Don have to drive the car, May is sitting next to Don, Mikey and Amy look nervous, Splinter is meditating, Leo and Janet are talking about the war and Raph is giving an annoyed look

"will you stop pacing?" he asks and I look at him. We stare at each other for a while and I heard Nang chuckling

_"zip it, Nang"_I thought to Nang

_**"why? I want to be with his yang self. He's a bad boy. I was hoping to be with him alone on the bed" **_Nang said and I started to go barf.

_"Too much info, that's just disgusting!" _I thought as I started to go green

"you okay?" Raph asks as he walk to me

"i-I'm fine" I said as I started to feel dizzy

"maybe you should sit down" Raph said as he sat me down and I started to feel a bit better

_**"I bet your enjoying this"**_Nang smirk and I sigh

_"because it's YOUR fault. You USE my body and go seductive on Raph!"_I said in an annoyed tone. If she's out here now, I would have glare at her

_**"but it's not MY fault that YOU kiss him" **_Nang said and I growl

"THAT WAS DARK MIST'S FAULT!" I shouted and everyone stare at me. I smack my mouth and they look at me like I'm crazy

_"you must watch what you said. You make your thoughts escape" _Nin said as Nang laugh

_**"GOOD GOING, MARIE! HAHAHAHA!" **_Nang laugh louder and I'm going crazy by now.

"Are you fighting with your yang?" Master Splinter asks and I nod. "You should know the yin and yang balance to make peace."

_**"YEAH! LISTEN TO THE RAT!"**_Nang shouted and I grumble

"and you should respect your mistress and don't call me rat" SINCE WHEN DID SPLINTER KNOWS ABOUT NANG IS TALKING ABOUT!

_**"HOW DID THE OLD RAT KNOW WHAT I SAID!" **_Nang asks

"guys, there's something in the park!" Don shouted as I rush to him and May

"what is it?" I ask and May points to a dark, black castle with thunder clouds and bats with a hundred demon shadows and black horses

"what is that?" Amy asks and I glare at the castle

"the castle of darkness" I said and I felt my dragon tail pop out

"AH! MAN THAT'S A BIG TAIL!" Mikey shout as I look at my tail. I sigh and hurry to the door.

"We have to stop this!" I said and look at the stars

"How?" Janet asks. I smirk and make my hands into claws

"we sneak in" I said

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Me: I guess that's done

Marie: great. NOW can you stop these stories?

Me: NOPE!

Raph: we're dead

Mikey: oh come on. What could possibly go wrong?

Me: I could make one of you guys die.

Leo: you just made it worst, Mikey.

Mikey: sorry

Amy: *hugs Mikey* don't listen to them; you're the right guy for me!

Me: okay, PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Dark Mist's Past

We're in the vents of the castle and there are WAY too many demon shadows and I'm starting to get irritated by the bats

"why does DM look sad?" Lira asks as I stop and turn to the gang

"why would you ask that?" I ask and everyone have a curious look

"i felt like she's sad. i don't know how but she's sad and lonely. why?" Lira asks and I never knew she can sense feelings.

"I see. There's a story in this." I said and everyone look at me "a story that me and Dark Mist knows. 12 Years ago, Dark Mist wasn't always evil…"

_Flashback_

_there was a sweet little girl that always wants a happy life. But that never came…her father was killed by the Purple Dragons, leaving her with her mother who treats her like she's a harmless monster, a daughter. Every day when she leaves home, she gets bullied, pushed, teased and hated. She never had any friends, not a single one. But when she comes home, her mother brings her open arms and gives her a sweet smile. Her mother was the only happiness she ever had. But one day when the girl was just 5 years old, Purple Dragons came to her house and demanded for money._

_"GIVE US THE MONEY NOW!" shouted the leader holding a girl with red hair and red eyes wearing a dark red kimono dress_

_"GIVE MY DAUGHTER BACK!" a woman with black hair and red eyes wearing a black clothes growl and glow black aura "OR PERISH YOUR LIVES AND DIE!" she shot a black blast and the men let go of the girl_

_"MAMA!" the girl shouted and rushed to her mother. Her mother calm down and hugged her._

_"Mia, it's okay. It's okay" her mother said in a soothing tone. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and her mother started to cough up blood_

_"MAMA!" Mia shouted as her mother fall to the ground_

_"your mama's dead" the leader said as he laughed evilly. The girl was still crying and crying when she felt a soft hand._

_"M-Mia…you and i…are no different…we're the same…I am know your pain…I want to heal it...the truth is…we are demon" the mother said as Mia look at her with wide eyes "we are black demon…that are filled a sad life sometime…but we are strong…I want you to go to…the Fireshock family and…find your friend" the mother said between breaths and smile as she kiss her daughter on the forehead "please…protect the people…you care…and the one who…loves you…for who you are" the mother said as she started to fade_

_"Mama?" Mia asks as her mother smile_

_"farewell, my daughter…" she transform into a black crow and disappears. The Purple Dragons are waking up and walk to the girl who is crying_

_"don't worry, kid. You'll join soon" the leader said as he raised his crowbar. The girl turned around and her hair transform into dark red hair and her eyes grow darker as her eyes became dark red. "WHAT THE-" but the leader was cut off by a deep devil voice_

_**YOU KILL MY MAMA! YOU WILL SUFFER!**__" Mia said as she shot a black ball with bats inside and shot it to the men. The bats started to bite them as the Purple Dragons fall to ground with blood on their necks. Mia cried and packed her stuff. She saw a picture book and opened it. She saw her and her mother playing at the swing in the park and her birthday party with her family relativizes. She cried and cried and decided to find the Fireshock family. She went off and finds them.  
__  
A year later_

_Mia was walking around New York in the rain. She started to feel sick and about to pass out when she saw a girl in red kimono dress holding an umbrella on top of her. The girl smile at Mia and greet her._

_"Hello" the girl said_

_"h-hi" Mia said as they talk together. When suddenly, Purple Dragon appeared and attacked them from behind. The Purple Dragon separated the two girls when a light came from them. Mia started to feel darkness in her and her soul became black. She laughed evilly and attacked the Purple Dragon. One of them fled with the girl and disappeared. Mia was frustrated and black, dark mist appeared. She growl as she slowly transform into a dragon. She finds the man who kidnapped the girl. When she stood in front of him, he didn't carry the girl. She grew angrier._

_"WHERE IS SHE?" Mia asked_

_"i-I don't know" the man said shuttering_

_"LIES!" Mia took out a knife and aim for the neck. She sliced the neck and the man is dead. Suddenly, an old man and a girl appeared. She couldn't see well because of the rain so it was a blur. He man enchanted some words and Mia started to growl. She fled and found a mirror. She wasn't the same girl as before. She has dark red hair, dark red eyes and black kimono dress. She cried and dark mist came by. She saw the mist and an older version of her. She reached her hand to Mia and smile. Mia took her hand and she felt darkness. She started to have fangs and claws. She looked at the city and smirk._

_"The city shall die" Mia said in a dark voice. She attacked various buildings, learnt new powers and learnt more of the city and known as Dark Mist. While she tried to destroy another building, she saw an old man in her way_

_"MOVE AWAY, YOU!" she shouted but the old man enchanted some words and a girl came. The girl and Dark Mist stare at each other when Dark Mist felt her body move to the girl. "w-what?" she saw the girl glow red while Dark Mist get seal to the girl._

_"YOU WILL BE SEALED!" the man said_

_"THIS ISN'T OVER! I WILL RETURN!" with that, she was completely sealed._

_End Flashback_

"…And that's what happened…" I said. Dark Mist had a tough life…I knew her pain

"that's deep…" Leo said

"OH WHY! WHY!" Mikey shouted and cry in Raph's shoulder as Raph hit his head "OW!"

"We better keep moving" but when I turn around, I black out.

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Me: YAY! I FINISH THE CHAPTER!

Raph: I think we need earplugs

Leo: I agree.

Me: hey! That's not nice!

Mikey: well, too bad

Me: *pouts* meanies

Marie: we should be moving along

Me: fine, PLEASE REVIEW! ^^


	16. The Battle Begins

I woke up suddenly in a dungeon. My wrists are chain and my mouth has been cover by a fireproof mask. I can breathe and talk but I can't use my fire to melt it. Suddenly, Dark Mist came in wearing a red satin vampire dress with silver-edged black caplet and Black Bat Lace, a guy in armors and a scientist.

"Well if it isn't Marie? How you been?" Dark Mist asks but I kept silent. I heard the geek guy laugh and I glare at him.

"This is the Red Beast? HA! She looks more like a little imp" geek guy said

"let me introduce to the one's that help me get free. The geek guy is Baxter Stockman and the armor guy is the Shredder" DM introduce the guys. I have a feeling they know Raph, Leo, Don and Mikey. OH GOD! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FRIENDS?" I shouted at Dark Mist as she laugh evilly

"I haven't taken their dark sides…yet" I growl at her and I saw Raph with his hand chained being held by Shredder. "At least…not this one" DM said as she grabs Raph's throat and pull out someone. When it was over, Raph was thrown to the wall and a mutant turtle rises. He looks like Raph except his skin is darker and his color is dark red.

"Ugh…what happen?" Raph asks as a group of dark sides came in. the Dark Raph woke up and grin evilly. DM rush to him and they kiss. Belch.

"Hey, babe" the dark Raph said as DM hug him. She looks at me evilly.

"We'll be ruling the world now. Tata" with that, they left me and Raph here alone.

"I can't believe I let this happen…" I whisper as Raph look at me

"what are you talking about?" he asks as I look at him sadly

"if I told her I'm the girl that save her in the rain, she would have been good." I said as I look at the chains.

"It's not your fault." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I look at him and smile

"thanks"

"no prob." Then there was silent. Raph broke the silence with a good question

"so…how do we get out of here?"

"I got a plan" I said in a determine tone

"what is it?" Raph asks

"Have you ever picked a lock?" Raph look at me in shock

"I would be crazy if I didn't!" I giggle at that as I pick one of his Sais and put it to his hand. He put the Sai in his mouth and picks the lock in my mouth mask. When it was release, Raph smirk in victory and I roll my eyes

"okay, so I let your mouth out, how is that supposed to help" I shut him up by burning the chain in his hand. Once it was broke, I burn mine's and it broke.

"Does that answer your question?" I smirk as he rolls his eye. I look at the bars and burn it. I turn myself into a horse as Raph look at me in surprise

"you can turn into a horse?" he asks

"yes and…" I turn into a Pegasus "a Pegasus. Now hop on!" Raph nod and climb on my back. "Hang on" I said as I started to run

"what do you mean by thaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he couldn't finish the sentence because I started to fly and broke the ceiling. I look at the dark green turtle

"you okay?" I ask

"I'm okay. I'm okay" Raph answer as I flew to the others' cell

* * *

after we free the others, I look around the place and found a picture of a family in a room. There's a woman have black hair and red eyes and a man have red hair with black eyes are holding a red hair and red eyes girl. They look so…happy.

"Mia…" I whisper. Suddenly, I felt a strong sense. I saw a door and it wasn't there before. I walk to it like I have a trance.

"MARIE! WHAT'RE YA DOIN'?" Raph shouted but I ignore it and touch the handle.

"WE GOT TO STOP HER!" Leo shouted as everyone move to me but it was too late, I open the door to find a throne room. I look around and saw a red heart crystal in a capsule. I walk to it but a dark blast was in a way as I look at where it come from and saw…

Dark Mist

**"don't you dare touch that"**she said in a dark tone

everyone including me grab our weapon and fight the villains and darks. We fight with our dark counter parts while Splinter fight with the Shredder and Lira and Puffy and Fluffy fight with Baxter. I fight with Dark Mist.

"**DARK SORROW!**" a black tear shape blast hit me. I got hit badly and I look at DM

"DM…you have to…stop this!" I shouted between breathe. She looks at me angrily

"**WHY SHOULD I? I PLAN TO DESTROY THE PURPLE DRAGON FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE! THE SHREDDER AND BAXTER ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT SAVES ME! SO WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU?**" I stand straight and reach out my hand to her

"because you're not Dark Mist. You're not evil. You're more than that…you're not alone…Mia" she look at me in surprise and shock

"h-how…**HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M HER?**"

"Because…" I started to cough up blood but I don't care. I look at her with pity "I'm the girl that save you in the rain…" she started to feel pain and distracted until the Shredder look at Dark Mist

"forget these games. I and Baxter are only using DM for our own proposes." He grab a sword "TIME FOR HER TO DIE!" he throw the sword at DM as the Dark sides look in horror

"DARK MIST!" the Dark Raph shouted as the sword come closer and closer. DM hadn't notice so I stand in front of her and…

"MARIE!"

* * *

Hope You Enjoy!

Me: I wonder what happen?

Raph: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Me: you'll see soon enough

Raph: *takes out his Sais* WHY I OUGHTA…

Me: AHHHHHH! PLEASE R&R BEFORE I DIE!


	17. Dumb Love

Me: hi everyone!

Raph: oh great, what is it THIS time?

Me: I only want to tell you guys that the dark sides' name will be like yours except their first letter will be D. and I'm going to put some songfic in a few chapters.

Don: but my name's first letter is D.

Me: don't worry; your dark side is Dan. ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

"MARIE!" everyone except Shredder and Baxter shouted. If you want to know why, it's because there's a sword at my stomach. I save DM/Mia but it has so much pain that I think I could die. I started to cough more blood and fall to my knees. I look at DM over my shoulder.

"You…okay?" I ask between breathe as she looks at me in horror

"why…" she whispers to me as I laugh softly

"it's because…you may think I'm just a vessel…or a weakling but…to me…you're more than my demon…your special, Mia and…your my friend" I said with a smile and cough some blood to the floor. DM looks at me in sadness and pity. I slowly pull the sword out of my stomach as Raph and Daph came over with worry in their eyes.

"MARIE, WHAT THE SHELL ARE YOU DOING?" Raph shouted when I finish pulling and I look at him.

"I'm…protecting…everyone…" I stand up but DM stand up and grab my wrist

"ARE YOU INSANE? YOU'RE GET KILL!" DM scolds

"we must…protect…the people with…our lives" I said as I swipe my hand and look at Shredder

"you insolence fools will never defeat me!" Shredder shouted as I make my whip appear. I melt the sword in ashes and make my whip into a red sword. I started to have my markings appear and I look angrily at Shredder

"**you have been evil for so long…now…**" I transform into a dragon warrior. I have the same dress; my red dragon's tail, claws and wings and a star mark appear on my forehead and sharp fangs. "**YOU WILL DIE!**" I run towards to Shredder as he jump up and try to strike me with his shredder but I strike him in the stomach with my sword and push him away. He falls to the ground and die. I look at everyone and they cheer in happiness. I smile but I suddenly felt dizzy and black out.

* * *

I found myself in darkness and I was alone. I saw a bright light and saw me lying on the ground as everyone surrounds me. They were crying…for me…and the one who cry the most is…Raph…he doesn't usually cry that hard. He started to try and make me live but I knew I was died.

"RAPH, STOP IT! SHE'S DEAD!" DM shouts with tears pouring down on her cheeks and hug Daph

"NO! SHE'S STILL THERE! SHE CAN'T BE! I DON'T WANNA LOSE HER! I…I love her" did Raph say…he loves me…

"Yes, dear Marie" a voice behind me said it. I turn around and saw Kokoro

"really?" I ask as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Yes. He even wrote a song for you" Kokoro said as a song started to play  
_  
girl you make me dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,  
dumb-b-do-b-dumb  
dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,  
I love you so dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
dumb-b-do-b-dumb  
wh-wh-wh-whyyy_

_you tell me that you're leaving_  
_but then you wanna leave me_  
_and never make your way to the door_  
_i tell you that you're too much_  
_and then I'll miss you too much_  
_don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_you keep my car?, girl_  
_and then you go get it fixed_  
_i talk one of them other chicks_  
_just to make you jealous_

_how can we make it right_  
_when we both put up a fit_  
_you make me so mad_  
_it's kind of hard to compete_  
_but when i look into your pretty eyes_  
_my heart just drops_

_girl you make me dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,_  
_dumb-b-do-b-dumb_  
_dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,_  
_I love you so dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_  
_dumb-b-do-b-dumb_  
_wh-wh-wh-whyyy_

_you always talkin reckless_  
_sendin a text message_  
_telling me to back in your goal_  
_and then i get up callin Mendez_  
_you soundin so innocent_  
_singing that you can't sleep alone_  
_i go find ? to show how you spend my dough_  
_you wanna go and sell my room and burn up all my clothes_

_how can we make it right_  
_when we both put up a fit_  
_you make me so mad_  
_it's kind of hard to compete_  
_but when i look into your pretty eyes_  
_my heart just drops_

_girl you make me dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,_  
_dumb-b-do-b-dumb_  
_dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,_  
_I love you so dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_  
_dumb-b-do-b-dumb_  
_wh-wh-wh-whyyy_

_(Bridge)_  
_callin it quits just aint right ?_  
_i'd rather love u then to hate you_  
_i want you to know (ohh)_  
_your my, your my, your my shawty_  
_your my, your my, your my shawty_

_girl you make me dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,_  
_dumb-b-do-b-dumb_  
_dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,_  
_I love you so dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_  
_dumb-b-do-b-dumb_  
_wh-wh-wh-whyyy_

_girl you make me (your my shawty say)_  
_dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,_  
_dumb-b-do-b-dumb_  
_(your my shawty say)_  
_dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,_  
_I love you so (your my shawty yeah)_  
_dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb_  
_dumb-b-do-b-dumb_  
_wh-wh-wh-whyyy_

when the song's over, I started to have tears streaking down my cheeks. Raph…loves me so much…i think I love him. I fall to my knees and cry.

"I have a chance to tell him but now…" I cry in my hands and sob "i…I'm never going to see him again!" I cry and cry like never before. Kokoro lift my face to look at her.

"You still have a chance. You could come back to life" when Kokoro said that, I smile ear to ear and hug her. When I let go, I look at her happily

"really?" I ask

"yes under one condition" she said as she pull out a black shape dragon necklace and a red potion. "Give this necklace to DM and tell her that her parents love her no matter what" I look at the potion

"and the potion?" I ask

"this potion will bring you back to life." She look at the vision portal and laugh a little "and you should hurry before Raph gives you a second CPR" I look at her in confusion and look at the vision portal to find him CPR at me. I blush as Kokoro giggle.

"I think so, too" I look at her and smile "farewell, Kokoro" I bow to her and drank the potion. When I'm done, the place started to blur and Kokoro smile

"goodbye, dear great granddaughter" With that, everything went dark.

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Me: YAY! MARIE CAME BACK TO LIFE!

Raph: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LOVING MARIE?

Me: because it's true! I read it in your diary! ^^

Raph: you WHAT?

Me: oppsie. *run away*

Raph: COME BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT!

Me: AHHHHH! PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE I DIE…AGAIN!

Raph: GET BACK HERE!


	18. Pretty Boy

I suddenly hear voices and they're really loud. I can know these voices well.

"RAPH, STOP IT! WE KNOW YOU CARE FOR HER BUT SHE'S DEAD!" Amy shouts.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER!" that sounds like Raph!

"BUT SHE'S GONE! GIVE IT A BREAK!" Mikey shouts.

I felt a pair of soft lips in mine's and it taste like apples and chocolate. When it's gone, I felt tears drop on my cheek.

"Marie…I'm sorry…I know I should have protect you. IT'S MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU! I SHOULD HAVE SAVED YOU FROM THAT SWORD! I'M SORRY! I GOT THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU BUT NOW…NOW YOU'RE GONE! I LOVE YOU, MARIE! DON'T GO!" Raph shouted as he punches the ground. "Don't leave me, Katherine…" I weakly grab his arm. I may be alive but I'm still in pain.

"It's…okay, Raphie…it's not your fault…" Everyone gasp

"MARIE!" the girls said as they give me the most bone crushing hug ever

"OW! I'M STILL IN PAIN!" I shouted as the girls let go. I look at DM and she looks guilty

"I'm…I'm sorry, Marie" DM said in sorrow. I slowly stand up and walk to her. She looks like she thinks I want to slap her. I took her hand and put the necklace on it.

"It's okay." I pat the hand that has the necklace and smile. DM looks at me confusingly

"what's this?" she asks

"that's your necklace. Your parents want you to have it. They love you no matter what." DM looks at me in shock

"my…parents…" I giggle and smile

"yeah. They really care about you. I think it's time for you to have a new life."

DM holds a grip in the necklace "I will! I will! For my parents!" she hugs me as everyone cheer in happiness. When DM pull away, Daph came over and smirk

"I guess the dark sides and I can have a new path too?" he asks as DM giggle

"of course, silly!" she said in a cheerful way

"come here, babe" they kiss and I got gross a little by how they kiss. I look at Raph and walk over to him

"looks like my dark side has a girlfriend" he said with a smirk

"yeah but…" I kiss him causing him to widen his eyes and everyone to see us

"AW! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT A CAMERA!" Amy shouts

"here" Splinter said as he gives a camera to Amy

"THANKS, MASTER SPLINTER!" Amy shouts as she record me and Raph. When I pull away, Raph turn as red as his mask

"you got me as a girlfriend" I said as I hug him "I love you too" Raph smile and kiss me with everyone cheering louder. I pull away and saw a portal appear. A bunny came with a hairy rhino

"hello, Leonardo-san" the bunny said

"BUNNY!" Amy rushes over and hugs the bunny. I quickly grab her and pull her away from the bunny.

"Sorry. She's very hyper." I said sheepishly

"yes. Like Michelangelo-san" the bunny laughs "my name is Usagi and this is Gen" he points at the rhino

"Konnichiwa, Usagi-san. My name is Marie" I greet as Raph came over

"so what brings you here?" Raph asks

"we came here to take care of a girl name Mia. A spirit who is her mother told us to" Usagi said as DM came over

"I'm Mia, Usagi-san." Mia said as Usagi smile

"nice to meet you" he said

"I guess this is goodbye" I said to Mia

"yeah but we'll see each other again, right?" she took out her hand. I grab her hand and shook it

"right!" as the dark sides walk to the portal, DM look at me sadly

"Dreams come alive…" DM said

"As stars are at its light" I said as DM wave goodbye and go into the portal.

* * *

We're sleeping over at April's house and my stomach went back to normal and the girls came over

"hey, Marie?" Amy asks.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Raph?" Janet asks as the girls lean closer

"well…there's a song to this" I ask

"can you sing it?" Lira asks as I smile

"sure" I grab a guitar from the room and play it

_I lie awake at night_

_See things in black and white_

_I only got you inside my mind_

_You know you have made me blind_

_I lie awake and pray_

_That you will look my way_

_I have all this longing in my heart_

_I knew it right from the start_

Oh my pretty pretty boy

_I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy you're mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_

_I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay_

_Right beside you_

I used to write your name

_I'll put it in a frame_

_And sometimes I think I hear you call_

_Right from my bedroom wall_

you stay a little while

_And touch me with your smile_

_And what can I say to make you mine_

_To reach out for you in time_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_

_I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy you're mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_

_I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay_

_Right beside you_

Oh pretty boy

_Pretty boy_

_Pretty boy~~_

_Say you love me too_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_

_I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy you're mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_

_I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay, right beside you._

When I'm done, the girls started to laugh. I look at them in a hurtful expression

"do I sing that badly?" I ask the laughing maniacs

"no…but Raph…heard you're…singing!" Amy said between laughs

I look at her confusingly and found Raph in the kitchen looking shock.

"Girls?" I ask as I glare at the girls

"yeah?" Janet asks

"YOU BETTER RUN!" I said as I started to chase after them

"LOOK OUT! IT'S MARIE THE KILLER!" May shouted as the girls run for their lives laughing

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Me: AW! MARIE AND RAPH ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! YAY!

Raph: whatever.

Marie: *kiss Raph on the cheek*

Raph: *smirk and kiss Marie*

Me: cute but a little ew. PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Always

Me: hello *sniff* everyone

Mikey: what happen, dudette?

Me: *hugs Raph and Marie tightly* OH WHY DO STORIES HAVE TO END? *cries*

Marie: *pat my shoulder* there, there, Star.

Raph: come down, kid.

Me: *sob*ON *sniff* WITH *cry* THE CHAPPIE! WAHHHHH!

* * *

I'm at the rooftop at night. Everything was back to normal and I got a mutant turtle as a boyfriend. I watch couples coming in and out of a building. I smile at them and I heard footsteps. I turn to find Raph holding a bouquet of roses. He sat down with me and gave me the roses.

"Here…" he said as I take them. I smile and kiss Raph on the cheek

"Thanks, Raphie" I said as I rest my head on his shoulder

"Marie?" he asks

"yeah?"

"Do you…love me?" I look at him and kiss him on the lips. It last for five minutes.

"Of course I do. I don't know when but I love you since we met. I just didn't know until…you save me" Raph look at me and smile

"well…I actually love you since we met. I found out about this when you die. I realize you're really important to me. I don't want to lose you." He wraps his arms around my waist "I love you, Marie, so freaking much. The good dreams you gave me was nothing but you, only you and me. I want to touch you, to hug you, to be with you…to love you…I EVEN CRY FOR YOU!" Raph said as he put more grip on me. It hurts a little but my Raphie needs me. I hug him in comfort. "It hurts like heck without you…I could have risk my life for you…" Raph whispers as a tear stream down his cheek. I look at him and wipe his tear away

"but I came back. I'm safe in your arms. I'm yours…" I said but Raph look at me with those teary eye

"but…BUT WHAT HAPPEN IF YOU DIDN'T COME BACK? WHAT WILL I DO?" Raph yell and I put a finger at his plastron. He look at me confuse

"if I die, I will always be with you, in your heart." I smile and peck his lips. Raph smile and kiss me. I started to wrap my arms around his neck. He licks my lips for entrance and I let his tongue in. I moan a little as Raph chuckles. It only last for five minutes. Our foreheads press each other and Raph smirk.

"I love you" he said

"I love you, too" I said as we kiss under the starry skies.

That was when I found love. Raph…my lover and boyfriend…I finally found someone who gives me happiness and peace. I'll always be with him. Always…

* * *

_**THE END! ^^  
**_  
Hope you enjoy!

Me: *sob* WHYYYYYYYY! *cries harder*

Mikey: looks like this is goodbye…

Amy: I'LL MISS YOU, MIKEY! *cries*

Me: I'LL MISS YOU GUYS! TO THINK, I'M THINKING OF MAKING A SEQUEL!

Everyone but me: SAY WHAT?

Me: oppsie! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
